1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eye shields for attachment to eyeglasses so that the combination functions like goggles to protect the eyes from airborne pollutants.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,688 discloses a detachable eye shield for glasses that uses a variety of retaining mechanisms to attach a forward side of a shield to a rearward side of an eyeglass frame. Four types of retainer mechanisms are disclosed: pin-hole, magnetic, hoop and loop, and adhesive layer. The eye shield utilized is an air-permeable foam material.
The eye shield retaining mechanisms described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,688 have several problems. They are difficult to integrate into existing eyeglass designs because they require extensive and obtrusive modifications to the eyeglass frame. The pin-hole, hoop and loop, and adhesive layer attachment mechanisms render the eyeglasses very uncomfortable, if not impossible to wear when the eyeglass shield is removed. Attachment mechanisms on the inner surface of the eyeglass frame around the eyes creates this problem. Furthermore, the pin-hole attachment mechanism is unreliable because the pins tend to break with use. The hoop and loop and adhesive layer attachment mechanisms wear out over time.